Ghost's Immortal Flame
by Diamondfrost
Summary: This is basically what happened w/my friend and I when I moved to a different town in 5th grade. So... yeah. Look at the A/N.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Warriors.

A/N- This is basically kind of what happened between my friend and I when I moved to his town. Its in Warrior form, so it cant be EXACTLY what happened. He's like Flamekit, and I'm like Ocean. Ocean changes a LOT!!!!!

This started in 5th grade.

And sry I took FOREVER!! I was grounded!!!

Chapter One

Ocean walked into the camp with her parents, Cherry and Yew.

She was a small kit with long flat hair the color of wet sand. At the moment, her eyes were the color brown, almost black.

Cherry had blue eyes. Her fur was the same as her daughters, but lighter, but from the roots to halfway down the strands of fur, it was very dark brown, and her fur was thick. Her pawsteps were very light.

Yew was the same size as Cherry and had brown eyes. His fur was dark brown, almost black, and his light gaze swept through the camp.

Cherry was so very beautiful, and Yew was handsome. He had already been a "warrior" (by Clan status) when Cherry was born, but they still fell in love when she was in her very late apprentice years.

Ocean was…different, to put it nicely. Her fur was limp, and she wasn't lean. If her fur wasn't so dead, cats would think she was just fluffy. She wasn't attractive, and was almost an apprentice.

"You're just a kit; you'll grow out of it," her parents always told her. But she knew it wasn't true.

The three were loners. They had kind living in the Clans, and had decided to try the "civilized" life.

Ocean stared at her paws, feeling gazes burning into her fur.

"Mom…" she whispered. Cherry looked down at her. "Can't we forget about this? I want to leave."

Her mother gave her a stern look and was about to say something when a big black tom walked out of one of the dens, followed by a smaller black and white she cat with green eyes.

As the two came over, Ocean knew any chance of running had just died.

"Who are you?" the tom asked.

"I am Yew and that's Cherry," Yew said, his voice deep.

There was a long pause and then Cherry nudged Ocean, who stumbled a little and then said quietly, "I'm Ocean."

The black and white she cat sniffed. "You don't smell of the other Clans."

"We're loners," Cherry said. Her voice was feminine, but not high.

A red she-cat walked out of a den. "Father!" she cried and ran up to Yew.

He licked her ear. "Hello, Rust."

"My new name's Russetflame."

"Oh!" said Yew happily.

Russetflame was Ocean's half-sister, and was also beautiful.

"How are your kits?"

"They're great, Father," she said, then turned. "Firekit, Skykit!"

Two kits came running from the same den that Russetflame had come from, followed by a white tom.

"Snowstorm," Yew said to the white tom, who just barely dipped his head.

"Grandfather!!" the two kits yelled and Yew licked the tip of their heads.

The black tom cleared his throat and all but Ocean looked up at him. "Sorry to interrupt this," he said, a little sarcasm hinting in his voice, "but what are you doing here?"

"We wish to live here," Cherry said.

The black and white she cat snorted, but the tom said, "We will let you stay for a while and let you prove yourselves. If we trust you, you can stay."

Ocean's family smiled, but she was still looking at her paws. She felt gazes on her and glanced up. Three cats her age were staring at her. Two were female twins. They were both a very light brown color, almost yellow (blonde) and the tom was black with green eyes, and was smaller than the other two.

Ocean looked back at her paws.

"Cloudfire will show you around," the tom said. "By the way, I'm Stormstar. This is Midnightfire." The black and white cat nodded her head.

"I'm tired. Can I be shown around tomorrow?" asked Ocean.

Cherry was about to say something, but Stormstar interrupted.

"Yes. You will sleep there, in the nursery."

Her lip curled slightly. "The nursery?! But I'm almost 6 moons old!"

"That's the way it works around here," Midnightfire said. "Got a problem with it?"

Ocean glared at her. "No," she mowed after a few heartbeats.

"Thought so."

She started to unsheathe her claws but Yew cuffed her on the ear with a growl.

Ocean tensed and kept her claws in.

"The nursery's right there," Russetflame told her, pointing with her tail to the den she had come from.

Ocean dipped her head and started walking over to it.

As she neared, a voice spoke behind her:

"Ocean, right?"

She turned and saw two other cats a little older than her.

"Yeah," she said.

The two cats had weird accents (Southern) and smiled slightly because Ocean's was different (country accent). One was white and pretty (Angelpaw) and the other was a creamy brown –caramel- (Brownpaw).

"Welcome," the brown one said, smirking a little.

"Umm… thanks?" Ocean said.

"Yeah," the white one said, "we thought all the she cats were attractive. You just proved us wrong."

"The dog that passed through yesterday looked better than you!" the other said. They walked away, laughing.

Ocean's face burned and she looked around her. Other cats glanced at her and whispered to one another. She caught little pieces of their conversations.

"…I mean, just look at her!..."

"…I feel bad for the parents…"

"…I thought she was a pup when she first walked in…." ( this one can't make insults that well)

"…she's just so ugly!..."

Her fur bristled slightly and she found a nest that didn't have any scents on it.

Ocean laid down and curled into a little ball and squeezed her eyes shut.

She hated it here.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Sorry it took so long

**A/N- Sorry it took so long!! Haven't been on that much.**

**Chapter 2**

Ocean woke up and looked around. Yew and Cherry had curled up beside her, and her lip curled up.

She stood up and shook her fur, then slipped out of a hole in the wall, covered with a shadow. 

Ocean and her family had already been there for a day, and she had snuck away many times.

She walked to a stream behind the camp and crossed, lying down on the back farther from the camp. 

Pawsteps made her look up and she saw Flame standing on the opposite bank.

"What are you doing out here?" Ocean asked, sighing.

"What are _you _doing out here?" he shot back.

She rolled her eyes and laid her head back down, closing her eyes. 

Flame crossed the stream and sat beside her. "You hungry?"

"No." It was no use: her stomach growled after her comment.

He chuckled.

"Shut up."

"I'll be back," he said, then ran off.

Ocean had dozed off, and woke up when he laid something in front of her. "Here," he meowed. "Some fresh-kill."

She looked at it, then took a small bite. "I'm not that hungry…" but she took another bite anyway.

The two sat there for a while and talked.

After a while, they got up and padded back to the nursery. 

Ocean curled up in a corner, where it was darkest and coldest. She laid her tail over her nose and closed her eyes. 

She had a friend.

**Sorry it was so short. lolz. **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Idk what to put

**A/N- Idk what to put. Lolz. I was just messing with this chapter. It happened not very fast. This is over about a year. I just skipped time.**

**Chapter 3**

Ocean and her parents still had not gotten their Clan names. 

And for that, she was made fun of, still.

She was leaner than when she and her parents first came to the Clan.

Cherry and Yew came over to her. "We have to go," they said.

"Why?" Ocean asked.

"We just do," Cherry said, her voice sharp.

"We already spoke to the leader. He said we can come back after a while," Yew let her know.

"But I don't want to leave!!" Ocean said, eyes wide.

"Too bad. You have to," Cherry snapped.

She growled and stood up. "Fine!"

Without saying goodbye to anyone, she walked out of the camp, followed by her parents. 

They passed her, leading the way.

After a few hours, she stopped. "I want to rest," she said.

"Not yet," Cherry meowed.

"Yes, now." Ocean sat down and groomed herself. "Go on ahead. I'll catch up with you later."

"Fine," her mother sighed. "Come on, Yew."

The two walked on ahead.

Ocean woke up. "Ah. I fell asleep," she groaned. 

"Cherry? Yew?" she called. No reply. "Mama?! Daddy?!" she called louder. She smelled blood.

She got to her paws and raced toward the smell. It was mixed with wolf, and her heart raced, feeling like it would leap out of her chest any minute.

Ocean let out a wail as she reached where the scent came from.

She closed her eyes and ran away, only opening her eyes when she was a few minutes away from what she had seen. 

She kept running, not stopping, and not looking back. She knew where the camp was, but she didn't want to go back there, because if she did, she would have to tell Russetflame.

Ocean reached a Twoleg home and sat on the porch step, letting out loud meows until the door opened. A Twoleg kit was standing there. "Mommy! A cat!!" it yelled.

An older Twoleg came to the door and picked Ocean up. "Aww. What are you doing out here all by yourself?" it said. 

The Twoleg carried her inside and let her have something to eat, but Ocean didn't want anything. She just wanted her parents to be alive again.

After a while, the Twolegs went to bed, leaving Ocean out in the kitchen. 

She curled up under the table and closed her eyes, pretending her parents were with her.

**I know the next chapter is weird, but some people actually do it to their cats.**

**I hate it.**


End file.
